Harry Potter and the Not-So-Secret Son
by HebrewShira
Summary: Harry Potter knew the headmaster was just manipulating him when he sent him to NYC. He knew the Dursleys weren't going to be any nicer in America. But he also knew he could stop hiding his personality in the US. What he wasn't expecting was the Basilisk waiting there to greet him, or the entirely new world which he was somehow part of.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Not-so-secret-son

(Takes place after PoA and TLO- no HoO)

**This is just a plot bunny I had. I've written up the first chapter just to see if people will like it or not. Don't worry I'll keep updating Blaze at a normal speed (one every other week) but if this gets a good reception I'll update this every week I don't update Blaze. Please R & R. I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1. My roommate is eaten by a snake

**Harry wasn't sure who was more surprised,** the pedestrian or the sixty foot long serpent blocking the subway entrance. He himself wasn't all that shocked. It had been a rather odd day after all, and he had learnt his lesson that anything could happen in the magical world.

In fact, it had started when he woke up that morning. Ron hadn't been snoring. It wasn't that the change wasn't unwelcome, on the contrary it was quite pleasant- but still Ron always snored. After checking to make sure his friend was alive, but giving up when he couldn't find his pulse, he descended the spiral staircase and into the rather cozy common room. Ten minutes later Ron came downstairs yawning. Harry sighed in relief- so he wasn't dead. He should have known then, that he would have a long day ahead of him.

However, the truly strange events happened when he was called to the Headmaster's office. It was the last day of term and the Hogwarts Express was scheduled to pull out of the station in ten minutes.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore,"

"Hello Harry, please take a seat my boy." Harry sat on the overly plush armchair in trepidation. He had come to the decision that the Headmaster had been manipulating him (the hat didn't want to put him into Slytherin for nothing) and was not at all keen on being alone in a room with him.

Harry had discovered the man's manipulations in his first year (really the obstacles guarding the stone just happened to play to his and his friend's strengths; he wasn't as stupid as he pretended to be). Since then he had been playing the naive Gryffindor golden-boy for the wizarding world. He recognized that the headmaster was a far cry from evil, but Harry didn't want his life toyed with, so away went his dark personality and sarcastic sense of humor- no sense in breaking his friend's minds after all.

"Professor, why am I here exactly?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes Harry, it seems that your Uncle got a job transfer that caused the Dursleys to move to America. It slipped his mind to provide you with a plane ticket to get to New York," Dumbledore replied serenely.

"Figures," Harry grumbled, "so do I have to go?"

"I'm afraid so Harry, the protections follow your aunt. Wherever she may live, New York is the only safe place for you now,"

_ Yeah right, I've read up on defensive enchantments, it would be even safer to have me locked in the chamber of secrets under the fidelius charm, or anywhere in Hogwarts for that matter. There's a reason my Aunt didn't come to school with me, _Harry thought scathingly.

"You now live in a region called Manhattan located in New York City. I have arranged for your things to be sent to your new apartment, and created a portkey that will take you right next to your new apartment building."

"When am I leaving?"

"As soon as I finish explaining things." Dumbledore told him kindly, "I will send someone to pick you up before school next year. I sadly cannot accompany you as something has just come up, there are going to be some transfer students next year- I'll save the details. I know it's a shame your Uncle moved but he received an offer he couldn't turn down"

Harry smiled internally at the influx of information- he had a feeling this 'job transfer' was arranged by Dumbledore, likely as a ploy to keep Harry away so Dumbledore could further plan what to do with him.

"Fine I'll go," Harry bit out, "but I don't think the Dursleys will be any nicer in the states than here,"

"I'm sure you love them very deep down Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry snorted.

"You sound like Fudge,"

"Maybe he's right; even if he's made mistakes in the past it doesn't mean he is always wrong,"

"I guess, can I go now,"

"Yes Harry, this is your portkey," Harry grasped the thick wool sock with only a hint of nervousness. His impulsiveness was a flaw of his, as well as his 'saving people thing' but this time he wasn't so sure.

_It's not like Dumbledore is going to send me to my death,_ he thought to himself, _yet._

_Purposefully, _he added then he felt a familiar tug on his navel and the world became a complex whirl of color.

* * *

The first thing Harry saw after landing was the startled face of the businessman he had landed in front of.

"Lovely," he muttered to himself, "just what I needed, to reveal the existence of magic to muggles. At least I'm not a science experiment- yet,"

The man's jaw hung from his mouth, "look sir, I understand I shocked you but you need to move out of the way," but the man wasn't listening. He was staring at something behind Harry. Harry turned around to face the rather normal looking subway station, well normal except for the basilisk coiled around the entrance.

"Just my luck- of course New York has its own pet basilisk." He grumbled pulling his wand out of his back pocket. That was when he noticed the boys hacking at the serpent with swords. There were two of them- heavily armored- their helmets blocking their faces.

"Just keep hitting it- this thing has to have some weak point," one called out.

"Well that's not going to work," Harry called back, "From experience I can tell you to take out its eyes. Or stab it through the roof of its mouth- but I wouldn't do that. Last time I tried I got a fang stuck in my arm. Got poisoned. Luckily I had a friend with the antidote." The figures looked shocked, from what Harry could see, but they began taking his advice anyway.

_"Stop poking me you pesky little demigods, I will eat you," _the Snake hissed in anger.

_"Well it would be annoying, but they really needed to enter the subway station and you were in the way," Harry replied._

_"That isn't the point. Where else am I supposed to go? I've been kicked out of everywhere I try to go,"_

_"Well you do seem to have the nasty habit of eating humans,"_

_"You mortals never look at it from the monster's point of view," _it wailed, _"chickens and cows don't kill you because you need something to eat. I'm just higher up on the food chain. Being a monster isn't easy you know- it's almost impossible to be a good monster with the silly prejudices of humans. They see us and attack us without even asking our intentions,"_

_"Well I'm very sorry about that but if you hadn't realized the majority of them don't speak your language,"_

_"More than you would think. Just get these pesky heroes off of me; I don't fancy being killed again," _

_"Wait killed again? You've been killed before?"_

_"About a year ago some upstart named Harry Potter," _Harry coughed.

_"Um yeah," _he scratched his head, _"sorry about that. I didn't want to kill you, but you were attacking me,"_

_"You, do you know how painful it is to reform slowly in Tartarus?" _it hissed voice laced with venom. (No pun intended)

_"Um yeah, like I said sorry, I had no choice when you attacked me,"_

_"I was under mind control spells placed on me by that despicable man, Salazar was always much kinder. Tom used me against my will. Salazar told me to protect the school."_

_"Well you're free now, correct?" _

_"Yes,"_

_"So I don't see what the problem is,"_

_"You remind me of Salazar with your flawed logic. The problem is I don't want to die again."_

_"Here's what you'll do. Get yourself back into the Chamber in Hogwarts. They all think you are dead, and only I can get down there, you will be safe. Hunt as many acromantulas as you want in the forest, just leave the students alone. I will visit you once school starts again,"_

_"Fine, but the heroes poking me with sharp pointy things have to leave me alone,"_

_"Will do…,"_

_"Seraphina,"_

_"Right will do Seraphina,"_

"Guys stop poking her; we just had a little talk. She promises to leave in peace and not eat humans if you get off now," Harry called to the two men on the serpent.

"Right, and we believe you can talk to snakes, news flash they don't talk" one of the boys scoffed.

"Just do it Percy, you can talk to horses," the other argued.

"But Dean,"

"He's telling the truth. I've seen it done before,"

"Right George and Martha, sorry about that. We'll get off," the boy slid off the Basilisk's back. The second, Dean, started to but fell into Seraphina's open jaws. She spit him out at the murderous glare Harry was sending her. Then she slithered away.

"So do you mind telling me why you were fighting a sixty foot long Basilisk in a subway station?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean basilisk? That was a Drakon," boy number one replied.

"No it was a basilisk. Trust me I've fought this Basilisk before. Of course she was under the control of an evil lord at the time- still haven't figured out how she survived,"

"Monsters can't die. They don't have souls. After death they just reform, it can take many years," Dean replied.

"Oh well that explains my life, but anyway only Basilisks can kill with a glare,"

"So can a Drakon. Basilisks are only a foot long and breathe fire." the first boy added.

"Not according to my magical creatures teacher." Harry disagreed.

"Think about it this way- a basilisk is born from a chicken egg hatched under a toad," Dean began, "which of these two creatures had the genetic ability to procreate a sixty foot long serpent?"

"Good point," Harry said, "I'll have to inform Hagrid of the book mistake,"

"Sure, and thanks for all the help." Boy one said.

"It was nothing," Harry dismissed it.

"If you say so, I'm Percy by the way and this is Dean,"

"I'm Harry,"

"Potter, yes we know," Dean finished.

"We do?" Percy asked confused.

"Well I do," Dean said pulling off his helmet.

"Dean Thomas? You're American?" was the intelligent comment Harry blurted out.

"I do have a rather convincing British accent don't I? I think the better question what are you doing in America?" Dean replied.

"Nope I have one that tops them all. What did Seraphina- that's the Drakon's name, mean when she called you two demigods?" Harry smiled ruefully at the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Here's the deal, Harry," Dean said, "I like you, I think I trust you, but by telling you I put myself and countless others in danger," Harry snorted.

"Very Slytherin Dean, trying to play on my habit of saving people. I'll strike you a deal. I will tell you information that puts my life on the line if you tell me why Seraphina called you a demigod. That way I won't spill because you have the upper hand and vice versa," Dean and Percy seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Fine," Dean said, "but you go first,"

"Fine I'm not the naive Gryffindor golden-boy I pretend to be, the only reason I'm not in Slytherin is I asked the hat not to put me there- it would draw too much negative attention to me. This way I'm underestimated. Dumbledore put me in a home with abusive relatives to try to mold me into his idea of the perfect weapon against Voldemort, although why I'm not sure. The same held true for the whole fiasco in first and second year. Also did you know that I used illegal time travel to save the life of Sirius Black, who is actually innocent, and that the old coot encouraged it?" Dean blinked.

"You didn't have to tell me that much,"

"That isn't even the tip of the glacier,"

"Dumble- who? Moldyshorts?" Percy asked confused.

"Long story, which by telling you I break a two hundred year old law,"

"Like that would matter, he's in the know, just not the- details," Dean snorted. Harry raised an eyebrow delicately. "Alright mate you look scarily like Malfoy when you do that,"

Harry wasn't fazed. "Your turn,"

"Harry, have you ever heard of the Greek gods and goddesses?"

"Yeah, I did a bit of research after meeting a three headed dog in my first year." Dean coughed.

"There was a Cerberus in our school?" he all but squeaked.

"Yup, third floor charms corridor only took a simple unlocking charm to get in, desperately needed a walk and potty training. Hogwarts definitely needs a new insurance policy,"

"Right then," Dean said shakily, "As I was saying, those myths are real," now it was Harry's turn to act surprised. He sat in denial for a few moments rationally thinking the plausibility of this claim through. It took three minutes for him to come up with a response.

"Well it's not that much of a far cry from magic," Harry decided.

"Yeah, I was a bit more un-accepting," Percy said sheepishly. Harry studied him and Dean. It was obvious that they were in some way connected to Greek Mythology. Harry thought of what he knew about them. If you fight monsters you are likely not a monster. Percy and dean fought a monster; therefore it was unlikely that they were monsters themselves. That left demigods and gods. Percy and Dean didn't seem too godlike, which left one logical conclusion.

"So I'm guessing that the gods and goddesses are still around and that you are their kids?"

"Pretty much. We have camp for kids like us on Long Island Sound. We'll take you there you need to talk to Chiron our activities director about the Drakon. And there is also Mt. Olympus is on the 600th floor of the empire state building." Dean added, wondering how Harry had put the pieces together so quickly.

"The elevator music is chosen by Apollo; bring earplugs if you ever need to visit." Percy advised Harry, who smiled in return.

"You know Percy; I like your sense of humor,"

"It's pretty good isn't it?" Percy agreed.

"Don't make his ego any bigger than it already is," Dean groaned, fearing what would happen if those two became close. But it was too late. Harry had found a friend in Percy Jackson.

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't a farm with a hill, an overgrown pine tree, and a peeling white sign saying 'pick your own strawberries'.

"This is too normal," he said suspiciously.

"Yup," Percy said, "It gets stranger further in."

Percy wasn't kidding. Harry was fascinated by the exotic cabins arranged in a Ω shape.

"Wicked,"

"Come we'll take you to the big house. You need to speak with Chiron."

"Fine but could you tell me more about demigods while we walk?"

"What do you want to know?" Percy asked.

"How do you tell a demigod from a normal person? I need to be prepared if one ever attacks me."

"Paranoid much," Dean snorted.

"It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you," Harry replied sagely.

"Well there are some warning signs. They normally have ADHD and Dyslexia, at least one of their parents has left them or is 'dead', they oftentimes have a poor relationship with whomever they live with, and they seem to attract trouble like flies to honey. We're also pretty impulsive," Percy added as an afterthought. Harry stopped in his tracks- his face unusually pale.

"What is it Harry?" Dean asked.

"Well, I've been diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia," he blushed.

"Your dyslexic? Since when?" Dean asked.

"I've always been, but after I bought my glasses the words stopped getting jumbled. I never actually had sight problems, just Dyslexia. When I notices them fixing it I bought them at a muggle junk shop with some stolen change, but I think I used accidental magic to charm them to help me see and read. And you can't say that I'm not impulsive."

"I'll give you that, but I'm pretty sure you're not a demigod, the ministry would throw a fit about their savior being a 'filthy half-breed'," Dean reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's not all. Both of my parents are dead, there's nothing to prove I really am their son. I have been systematically abused by my relatives in the past, and you cannot argue that I don't attract trouble, although Dean I hope your right, at this rate I'm never going to be normal."

"That would be an understatement," Dean agreed. "Still...,"

"Chiron will know," Percy decided, "we could always get a Satyr to check as well,"

"What do you mean check?"

"They can smell demigods, just like monsters. Have you ever been attacked before?"

"By a monster? Well when I was really little this seal thing came after me, but I was told I was imagining things. When I was eight our housekeeper had a snake tail and tried to kill me, but I just thought the Dursleys, those are my relatives by the way, told her to. She disappeared the next day. At Hogwarts I was attacked by a troll,"

"Actually that was a type of cannibal giant," Dean interrupted.

"Peachy. I was also attacked by a Drakon, a Bogart, dementors, werewolf, and nearly every creature in my magical creatures class. Buckbeak wasn't aiming for Malfoy you know, and I can now claim that I am the first person to ever receive a flobberworm bite. I've just learned to accept that most animals hate me," The boys exchanged dark looks. They arrived at a baby blue farm house. A centaur lay on the porch.

"We're here, this, by the way, is Chiron our activities director," Percy introduced the Centaur.

"You're a centaur," Harry said simply, "It is an honor to meet you,"

"I take it you have met some of my more- wild brethren?"

"There is a herd in the forest behind my school. They're a bit violent, and don't care about anything closer than the moon- you can never get a straight answer from them."

"And what did they tell you," Chiron asked- eyes crinkling.

"Mars is bright tonight… oh! They're just pretending aren't they- they're talking about Mars, Ares, the war bringer."

"Very astute, I believe you are correct. It is troublesome that my cousins foresee a war however. Now pardon me when I ask but what is your name?"

"Harry Potter sir,"

"And am I assuming correctly that you are a demigod,"

"We don't know sir," Percy said nervously.

"Well than why did you bring the brat here?" said another man coming out of the house. His face was red and eyes teary like he had just gulped down a bottle of firewhisky. He had a leopard print Hawaiian shirt on. Harry pegged him for the Snape of Camp Half-Blood immediately.

"Well he saved our lives from a Drakon by talking with it,"

"Impossible," snorted the new man.

"Mr. D, nothing is impossible. Mr. Potter could you tell me more about yourself?"

"I guess. I'm a wizard who just finished my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a Parseltounge, which is how I speak to snakes. Both of my parents are dead. I should be too, but I survived the curse that killed them."

"Ruddy famous for it too," Dean added. Harry glared at him.

"Very well then. Dean, will you tell us how your quest went?" Dean nodded.

"So you know that I went on a quest to dispatch a rogue monster in the city. Turns out it was a Drakon. There was no way I was taking that thing on alone. I was on my way to the nearest bathroom so I could call for reinforcements when it cornered me at the subway station. Turns out it was right in front of Percy's house. He came running out in battle armor and helped me try to kill it. That was when Harry showed up. He told us to aim for its eyes and started a freaking conversation with it. I'm not sure what he said. But apparently the Drakon agreed to leave and not eat anyone if we would stop- what was the wording?"

"Poking it with your swords, Seraphina found it extremely annoying."

"Harry what did you say in the conversation?" Harry repeated his talk with Seraphina for the others to hear.

"Thank you for telling me this. Is there anything else?" Chiron asked.

"We think Harry might be a demigod," Percy said. He began to explain the pieces he, Dean, and Harry had pieced together.

"It's possible. He was able to pass through the wards and see the Drakon, but all witches and wizards can do the same as they have all been blessed by Hecate." Chiron reasoned.

"Just get a Satyr to check the boy and be done with it," Mr. D sighed.

"A splendid idea," Chiron agreed.

"I came up with it first." Dean pouted.

"Come on," Percy pulled on Harry's arm, "I'll introduce you to the Lord of the Wild, my friend Grover; he'll be able to tell if you're a demigod."

"Brilliant," Harry said before letting Percy drag him away from the big house, Dean toting close behind.

As it turned out they didn't have very far to look as Harry collided with Grover as soon as he walked down the steps of the big house porch.

"Blaah," Grover bleated in annoyance.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Never mind, I should have looked where I was going," Grover shrugged of the apology.

"I'm Harry,"

"Grover," Grover shook Harry's hand.

"Grover we were actually just looking for you," Percy interrupted.

"You were?"

"Yes, you see, we aren't sure if Harry here is a demigod or not," Percy said.

"I'm a wizard," Harry added helpfully.

"Well I couldn't say about the whole wizard thing, but you most certainly are a demigod, a powerful one too,"

"Well he'll be claimed soon then," Percy said.

"Claimed?"

"All demigods are supposed to now be claimed at the age of thirteen due to a pack the gods made. You're thirteen correct? Then you should be claimed soon,"

"I guess. It just feels so odd you know? Finding out that one of your parents cheated and all? What does this mean for me anyway?"

"It means," Dean answered, "that you are powerful, more so than many other wizards, depending on your parent you will have certain abilities. For example, as a son of Hecate I am magically powerful and a sorcerer. Percy here is a son of Poseidon so he has control over water." And thus began Harry's first lecture on anything demigod.

One tour of camp later a horn blew in the distance.

"Come on, dinner," Percy said.

"Wait," Harry began as they walked towards the dining pavilion, "You're telling me that I can read and speak Ancient Greek?"

"Yes," Dean replied, "We all can, and some Latin as well, although I hardly think it's the most impressive thing about being a demigod,"

"Hey I'm going to go look for Annabeth so I can introduce you to her, I'll be right back," Percy said, running off.

Suddenly, Harry heard a clatter as someone dropped their goblet.

"Harry?" someone said in a rather squeaky voice. Harry turned around and gasped.

"Neville?"

"Harry?"

"Neville?"

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked,

"Um, yeah, it's a really long story involving Dumbledore, a job transfer, the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets, which it turned out was actually a Drakon, and a subway station."

"Sounds interesting,"

"Very," Harry agreed dryly, "I should have known more of the Hogwarts crowd would be here. Is there anyone else?"

"Just one, Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw the year below us." Neville replied.

"I see," Harry said, "so who's your godly parent?"

"Demeter, goddess of the harvest and plants in general. There is a reason why I adore herbology so much after all,"

"Exactly," Dean agreed, "Nev we're taking bets on who Harry's parent is."

"Put ten galleons on Zeus," Neville said.

"My thoughts exactly," Dean agreed, "the scar's a dead giveaway." Thunder rolled overhead.

"See Zeus agrees," Neville said.

"Or he's laughing at you for thinking that; you have to remember that I look like a clone of my dad, so it's more likely that I have a different mom,"

"But you have her eyes," Dean pointed out.

"Who says a goddess can't have green eyes? It would make more sense sharing eyes with my step mother, than having an entirely similar physique to my step father,"

"That does make sense, but I stand by Zeus, come on you are a fantastic flyer," Neville pointed out.

"And so is Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Viktor Krum, and a gazillion other Quiditch players in the world, flying says nothing," Harry defended.

"And your scar?" Dean asked.

"Babies aren't born with scars," Harry argued.

"Godly parent aside when did you get so smart?" Neville asked. Harry frowned, but decided on the truth as they were both demigods. Harry didn't know if he could hide his identity in two separate locations.

"I've always been, it's better to play dumb and be underestimated than to show you're smart and have the enemy prepared," Harry answered.

"How very Slytherin of you," Neville said.

"Thanks, the hat wanted to put me there, but what better place to stay under the radar than Gryffindor?"

"Hufflepuff, trust me I tried" Neville said seriously.

"Not for the boy-who-lived. It was expected for me to be in the lion house so I was. Why don't you answer this for me? When did you get so confident?"

"When I didn't have to pretend I wasn't a demigod. Especially in Care of Magical Creatures, I thought it would help to learn about monsters, but Hagrid couldn't properly control them."

"No kidding. Riding buckbeak in third year was one of the most terrifying experiences in my life." Harry said.

"I don't envy you mate,"

"At least you didn't have done it once, let alone twice," Harry argued.

"And that is why I took Divination and Ancient Runes," Dean interjected. Harry snorted.

"Divination is just as bad, Trelawney's a monster on her own, and you have an unfair advantage in runes. Half of them are Greek. I should know, Hermione never shuts up about it."

"Yeah well I pity you; your only electives are Care and Divination- the two worst."

"Don't remind me. I'm dropping them and Potions as soon as I finish my OWLs," Harry groaned.

"He's not so bad once you reveal that you're a demigod to him," Neville said.

"What do you mean? He constantly bullies you!"

"Well yeah, it's an act to help us remain undercover. He's the only reason we're allowed to go to Hogwarts in the first place. He's there to prevent the Wizard's discovery of demigods." Dean said, "The meanness is just a cover story, well sort of,"

"What?" Harry asked nonplussed. He didn't think he could handle any more surprises.

"He's a descendant of Hades, two generations back."

"Figures too," Neville said scrunching up his nose.

"I thought you said he was alright?" Harry asked.

"He is, but it doesn't stop him from being the greasy git of the dungeons." Neville replied.

"I did say almost," Dean added. Harry shrugged.

"I doubt he'll warm up to me,"

"Probably not," Dean agreed.

Just then Percy rejoined them.

"Hey guys this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena," Percy said.

"And kelp head's girlfriend," Neville added.

"Naturally," Annabeth agreed, "So who do you think your godly parent is?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me this?" Harry asked the sky. The accompanying thunder sounded eerily like laughter.

"So Zeus?" Annabeth said.

"That's what we said." Neville and Dean responded together.

"I pretty bloody annoyed with you right now," Harry growled, glaring. Their faces paled and went slack. "Wait that actually worked. Wicked," Harry said cheerily.

"Um H...Harry," Neville stuttered, pointing at his head. Harry refused to look up. He wasn't that gullible. And then again, this was the world of Greek Mythology. Harry looked up. Hovering above his head was a pulsing violet-black light in the shape of a strange glyph.

"What the bloody," Harry began. That was when Annabeth kneeled. The others followed her example.

"It has been decided. Hades the rich one, the silent one, judger of souls. All hail Harry Potter son of the god of death," Annabeth chanted. Harry had only one reaction.

"What? Bloody hell I'm related to Snape!"

**So how do you like it? Should I continue to update?**

**Here's a question for you all:**

**What color was Dudley's sweater that Aunt Petunia tried to force on Harry in Philosopher's Stone?**

**Shalom.**

**HebrewShira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wow the response was overwhelming. I will try to maintain my previous standards, but for some reason this chapter was extremely difficult to write. The next one should be better. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.

**I am attacked by blibbering humdingers, I think.**

**Harry thought it was unfair, if anyone had the right to act surprised it was him. **"I don't believe this," Neville murmured, "no wonder you're terrible at Herbology."

"I just can't believe that the boy-who-_lived_ is the son of death!" Dean exclaimed. Harry coughed.

"I'm right here you know,"

"Right," Dean said distractedly. "So the table all the way at the end is yours. Your only brother isn't at camp as of the moment so you have tour cabin to yourself, it's the black one with the green torches behind Zeus - can't miss it.

"Right," Harry said slowly, "Wait, I have a brother?"

"Nico Di Angelo," Annabeth answered, "Well he's your half brother at least."

"Harry, this is great- this means we're cousins." Percy said cheerily throwing his arm around Harry. Harry removed the boy's arm.

"Are you always this cheery?" he asked in a disgusted voice.

"Yes he is," Annabeth said simply.

"This doesn't make sense though. Harry's a brilliant flier and his scar…" Dean began.

"Dean I thought we've already discussed this," Harry said exasperatedly.

"Earth to demigods, dinner is starting now," Neville moaned, "Come on, I'd hate to channel Ron, but I'm starved."

In Harry's opinion dinner was quite nice, it was quite lonely at the Hades table, but barbeque and an ever full goblet of Buterbeer certainly did wonders for demigod's stomach.

"Come on," said Neville, tugging at his shoulder, "we have to sacrifice a portion of our meal to the gods when at camp."

"Why only when we're at camp? Why not at school, or home, or at work, or at the restaurant at the end of the universe" Harry asked. He received no reply. Shrugging, Harry followed Neville to a burning brazier, before allowing a large slice of his beef to fall into the flames.

"Hades," Harry murmured, before returning to his table, and beginning to eat.

Hands down this meal beat anything he was ever allowed to eat at the Dursleys. The BBQ sauce dribbling down his chin was heavenly. No wonder the gods wanted a bit of it.

Towards the end of dinner Mr. D stood up and a hush went over the crowd of demigods munching on grapes and other goodies.

"Right so I have a few announcements for you brats. We have a new demigod at camp Harvey Porter, err Harry Potter son of Hades, blah, blah, now go on to your silly little campfire." The affect was instantaneous, hundreds of trampling feet, an onslaught of delighted cheers, and a very confused Harry Potter who was left in the pavilion alone, except for a dazed looking blonde girl, who seemed to be day, err night, dreaming.

"Um do you know where we're supposed to go?" Harry asked Blondie.

"Yes I do Harry Potter." The girl said, "I'm Luna Lovegood, but they call me Loony,"

"You're the second year Ravenclaw," Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, I would like to thank you for saving Ginny. She is my only friend, and I'm not sure how I would have reacted to losing her,"

"Don't mention it. I would have done it for anybody,"

"I know, the nargles told me as much."

"The nargles?"

"They hide in mistletoe and tell the dreams of lovers," Luna explained.

"I see, can anybody speak to the nargles." Harry wondered.

"Only me as of now, it's a side effect of being a daughter of Morpheus,"

"The god of dreams? That makes sense I guess," Harry said.

"You believe me?"

"Yes I do," Harry said, "there is no reason for me not to,"

"You are sensible Harry Potter," Luna said, "Others don't see that. I'm forced to act slightly insane for them to leave me alone."

"I understand. The entire wizarding world would throw me into Azkaban if I truly acted like myself, although that may have to do with several murders I would have committed by now."

"I understand completely," Luna agreed dreamily, "If I could find away to smuggle my glaive into Hogwarts Cho Chang would be dead for stealing my favorite set of dream catcher earrings, the Wruckspurts resting in them were most displeased."

Harry didn't even bother asking.

"I'm sure they were. Now come on Blondie, I hardly want to miss my first campfire now do I?"

"I do not believe it is one of your dreams Mr. Potter, now we must away to the camp fire. There are heliopaths nesting it,"

Harry didn't know what a heliopath was, but whatever it did to make the fire florescent pink was just unnatural. _Nothing _should _ever _be that shade of pink, it was a horrid color, blinding, dark, _bright._ Harry shuddered. Black was much more respectable. He couldn't wait until the fire changed colors again. Of course he wasn't banking on it changing to and equally garish color of violet.

"It's like Lockhart threw up on the camp fire," Harry whispered to Luna, who was singing I'm my own grandpa (demigod version- it had actually happened in the past- don't judge) off key.

Luna stopped singing.

"I don't know it's very cheerful," she observed.

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

"Lighten up mate," Dean said patting Harry on the back.

"No," Harry grumbled. "Not until that thing you call fire, which it isn't really because fire isn't pink, turns to a more respectable color."

"It's not going to happen," Neville sang, "It's a mood fire- it reflects the camp's emotions,"

"So you're feeling like candy floss?" Harry asked.

"Either that or Happy," Dean said.

"It could be the blibbering humdingers. There's an infestation in camp right now. It's why the entire Hermes cabin has been having nightmares for the past week. The induced euphoria of the humdinger fades in sleep." Luna observed.

"Well then get a bottle of pesticides! Anything to destroy that abomination," Harry said passionately looking into the turquoise flames.

"Pesticides are bad for the environment, they kill plants," Neville frowned.

"So? It's just death,"

"Give it up mate, first lesson of being a demigod- choose your battles," Dean said.

"I'm aware of that," Harry snapped, "there is a reason I'm mentioning something after all,"

But before Neville could respond the singing stopped. The Apollo kids began packing their lyres in their cases as cabin after cabin stood up and headed to bed.

That night Harry had another new experience.

Demigod dreams.

Harry was ready to murder the blibbering humdingers. He wondered if the camp store sold bug spray. Then again, it might just be simpler to feed the pests to fluffy.

The dream started normally enough, well as normal as Harry's dreams ever got. Harry was in a circle with Neville, Dean, Luna, Percy, Snape, and his third grade primary teacher (whose wig was still blue from the time that she accused him of cheating in class). They were doing a ritual of some sort- and it was of the upmost importance. Harry chanted with the group.

"Ring around the rosy a pocket full of posies ashes ashes they all fall down."

And Harry fell through the ground, deeper and deeper until he was under the impression that the hole he was falling through went all the way to the other side of the world. Harry's theory; however, was disproven when he landed on a ground of some sort of stone. Harry hastily stood up and looked around. He knew where he was.

Hogwarts, in the headmaster's office to be exact.

Dumbledore was speaking to a man, who could only be described as beautiful, with many colored angle wings that somehow protruded from the back of his robes. Now that would be an interesting dinner conversation.

"Have you the hallows as of yet," asked the man in a deep baritone. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"I'm afraid not. I have the wand, and know where the cloak is, it is only a simple matter of asking Mr. Potter of it at the end of the summer, but the stone evades me."

"You have until the end of this summer to get me the items,"

"But Thantos, surely you do not need these items so soon, you after all are an immortal,"

"Do you want immortality or not," Thantos warned.

"Yes," Dumbledore murmured.

"Good," suddenly Thantos froze, "we are being watched,"

The dream faded.

Harry woke up with a gasp. He took a minute to process what he had just seen. Whoever this Thantos was had the power to make someone immortal, and was a god. If Dumbledore got these hallows he would be immortal, which could mean nothing good for all of the puppets whose strings he pulls. Plus, if Thantos wanted these items so badly in the first place then they must be powerful. And one of them was his cloak. This would logically lead to the conclusion that Harry needed help.

"Thantos," Dean asked, "are you positive?"

"Yes," Harry explained, "I know he's a god but besides that,"

"He's a god alright," Dean said darkly, "the god of death. If anybody would be against immortality it would be him. These hallows must be very important,"

"Or powerful," Neville said.

"Or both, I'm having déjà-vu here," Harry said, "This sounds like the whole philosopher's stone scandal."

"I wouldn't know about that, but we can't let Dumbledore gain immortality, none of us demigods trust him, and he could use his power to make our lives, and the lives of others eternally painful,"

"He's a puppet master," Harry agreed, "I won't let him play with lives forever, or allow him to indoctrinate every student that walks into Hogwarts for all eternity with his beliefs."

"He might already know of us," Luna said dreamily, "he has conversed with a god. What is to say that no secrets were traded?"

"Thantos must have earned his trust somehow," Harry continued, "brilliant Luna, and whatever he's doing with Dumbledore is against his orders from either my father of Zeus."

"What makes you say that?" Neville asked.

"He said someone's watching us. He looked panicked. If he was approved to do what he'd been doing he wouldn't be panicked if a demigod overheard what he was saying,"

"It could just be top secret," Dean proposed.

"No, it couldn't have, because they wouldn't have involved a mortal, a wizard none the less, otherwise. A wizard, even one as famous as Dumbledore, would go unnoticed by all of the gods except for Hecate. The gods would stay away because wizards can see through the mist. Thantos can't get these items on his own because of the ancient laws; no demigod would do something against the other gods' wishes for him after the events of the Titan war last summer. A wizard, however, would suit that purpose beautifully. Especially one as power hungry and influential such as Albus Dumbledore." Harry exclaimed.

"And you got this from one dream?" Dean asked.

"And a comment from Luna," Harry added.

"But we still have one question, what are the hallows, why does Thantos want them, and where are they hidden?" Neville asked.

"Three questions Neville, three questions. But then again you're a wizard so I doubt you went to kindergarten," Harry joked good naturedly.

"I know the answers to the first two. It is an obsession of my step father's," Luna said.

"What?" Dean asked, "What are they?"

"Thantos, I believe, was referring to the deathly hallows. Three powerful items fashioned by Thantos, when he was forced to create them and give them to three mortals based on an oath. The first- the elder wand, the most powerful wand in existence, the second the resurrection stone- able to bring back pale imitations of the dead. The third,"

"A cloak of invisibility- my invisibility cloak," Harry interrupted, "Dumbledore has the wand, I have the cloak, so then who has the stone?" Harry wondered.

"It is said that the chosen of these items would be master of death," Luna continued dreamily.

"That's it," Harry shouted.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Voldemort," Harry ignored Neville's terrified squeak, "There are three factions in the war against Voldemort, and each of us are fighting the other two. Dumbledore has the wand, I have the cloak, and to keep the balance of power Voldemort must have the stone, although with his fear of death I wouldn't be surprised if he chucked it,"

"So you're saying that the hallows represent the balance of power?" Neville asked.

"It's a logical conclusion," Harry said defensively, "and it explains why Thantos wants them so badly. He wants the power over himself."

"I say," Neville said faintly, "When did you turn into Sherlock Holmes,"

"What? Mysteries are exciting, the way the clues just seem to fit together,"

Neville groaned. Of course Harry was a mystery addict, and ridiculously good at them too.

"Well don't you think we might need to inform Chiron of this?" Dean asked, "Dumbledore becoming immortal will upset the balance of power, and would be really bad for us,"

"We probably should," Harry agreed, "the gods will want to know of this development as well,"

"They can't interfere, though," Luna said, "the ancient laws are powerful,"

"Well then we interfere on their behalf," Neville said boldly, "come on."


End file.
